Pure As Snow
by Hokagehime S.E
Summary: Haku wasn't dead. And Haku's a girl! She's pregnant too? What's going on here? What will happen before and after Haku gives birth to Zabuza's child in Konoha? NaruHaku
1. Chapter One: Running

Chapter One: Running

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did, it would be much better.

* * *

**I came up with this last night. It is short but I'm saving the good stuff for later. Oh and Haku is a GIRL in this. Not a guy. A girl. Just wanted to make that point.**

**Mostly descriptive really. Not much dialogue. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**_Huff huff_

Dirt trailed after the figure, the shadow casting over quickly. The sun was setting and night seeped in from all the sides from the sky. Nighttime was falling quickly and would win.

_Huff huff ha-huff_

The brown hair was in clumps and stained from grass, dirt and blood. Even though the brown hair was in a bun and put up, some strands of hair escaped and were caked with the dirt and blood as well. Some blood trickled down the lips and one of the eyes had a cut underneath.

_Haa…huff huff_

The breathing was ragged and low and it felt like the lungs hadn't been used in a long time. This was true. Also, the overpowering instinct to run and get help was overwhelming the body. It was in charge for now and the brain was completely useless.

_Shh…ha…huff…huu…_

The figure stopped to rest. Sleep was crawling in through the eyes and couldn't be resisted. The eyes fluttered awake, trying to push the sleep away but to no avail. The figure slouched down under a tree and began to sleep.

_Ha…ha…shah.._

* * *

The sun was shining bright and chased away the darkness of the night. Birds chirped merrily as dawn slowly reached across the sky. 

Eyes fluttered open as the sun's brightness awoke the young person. Yawning, the person stood up from slouching under the tree and stretched. It had been awhile since they had stretched and worked out but the instinct to run and get help was still in the body. Setting off, the sandals slapped against the heel of the foot, making the blisters hurt even more and possibly causing more blisters. It didn't matter. The small pain didn't amount to what she had been through.

People wouldn't believe the young woman if they found out that she was a woman. People had often mistaken her for one but she had shrugged it off and said she was a guy. Why?

"My stomach…what have I been…eating?" The words felt rusty and tasteless in her mouth as if she had never spoken before. It also took her a while to think of words because she hadn't been thinking either.

Who was this young woman running? Her name was Haku. And according to the world, she and Momochi Zabuza are dead.

* * *

S.E.: I think that was a good start.

Chi: It sucks

Natasha: Chi! That's mean!

Chi: Well, it's short.

S.E.: I already made that clear at the top of the page, Chi.

Chi: Riiiight...


	2. Chapter Two: Rebirth

Chapter Two: Rebirth

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Or Haku.

* * *

**I'm kinda pissed at this one idiot who flamed me. So I'm cranky and don't make me even angrier. I'm disabling the anonymous review thing...again. Sorry to all the nice anonymous people but if you want to review, then get an account.**

**Besides my anger, I'm fine. I have a question. Who should Haku end up with? I mean Zabu-san is dead and all and it IS a romance. ****Sorry that this chapter is also short like the first one. I'm trying!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Haku stopped to take a breath. She was tired. 

"Kono…ha…Konoha?" Haku read the sign above the village gates. Apparently her reading skills had also worsened.

_I have to get help. I need a bath, new clothes and shelter. But…wait a second! This Konoha? That's where…_

Haku froze in realization. This was the place where _he _was from. The person who had fought with her and nearly killed her.

"I mustn't…they wouldn't accept me…especially after what I've done…" Haku thought over.

_They think I'm still dead. I do too. Why am I still alive? Sacrificing myself for Zabuza should have killed me, I mean, I was bleeding everywhere and coughing up blood…I was meant to die._

Haku stopped and was deep in her thoughts. Why was this happening? She live and not Zabuza? The pain in her heart was hurting her because of this. She was worthless to him after she was beaten by _him_.

"Zabuza…" Haku tenderly said the name. The memory of not so long ago came flooding back to her…

* * *

_Scratch._

_Clawing noises came out from the ground. There was some banging and noisy racket and then it stopped. Now some digging was heard and it was getting louder as it reached to the top._

_Pop!_

_A hand came out from the ground as it waved around. Then the entire arm followed and then the shoulder. Part of Haku's chin was shown and after twenty minutes later, the entire upper part of Haku was up. Blood leaked out from some little cuts. Although Haku had been cleaned for her funeral, clawing her way out of the coffin and the ground gave her some cuts and scratches. Haku took in a huge breath of the clean air and gasped again. Air was like gold to Haku as she took another in. She pulled herself out of the ground, still sort of stuck. She leaned sideways onto the ground and was finally out of soil._

_Haku took in two breaths but it hurt her lungs. After all, she hadn't really used her lungs while in a coffin. She didn't breathe for a second and then took in a small breath. She weakly stood up and fell, her legs felt like ten tons of cement. She took in the smell of the dirt, mixing in with her blood and then tried again. She carefully and gradually stood up. She wobbled, but she maintained her balance. Now she would try walking. She put her left leg in front of her slowly and did the same with her other leg. She persevered. Good, she could walk. _

_Haku brushed off the dirt that was on her clothes. It didn't make a difference, however, because it still was dirty and soiled. They buried her in her own clothes? Gross, but she understood. _

_Something caught the young woman's eye. Next to her grave was another grave. Haku's heart stopped. Tied to the marker…was Zabuza's sword. She couldn't believe it. Zabuza? He died after all? Despite her sacrifice, he still lost? Haku didn't believe it. He was the strongest ninja ever…at least to her. Haku took one last, sad glance at the resting place of her master and started to run._

* * *

S.E.: That should explain how Haku came here and stuff.

Chi: You need dialogue. There's too much description.

Natasha: Well, dialogue can be overused.

Chi: Since when?

S.E.: Like now...


	3. Chapter Three: Shelter

Chapter Three: Shelter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I never will. I do own Miku and the old lady.

* * *

**Hi! I love getting nice reviews so thanks! Okay since Zabuza, sadly, won't miraculously arise from the dead, I have it finalized to 3 possible Haku pairings. They shall be...at the bottom of the page!**

**Well...that's it. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Haku woke from her sad reminiscences and tuned in to the fact she was just feet away from entering Konoha. And she still didn't know whether to go in or not. 

_Haa…_

Haku couldn't control her feet and they, on their own, walked into Konoha. To Haku, it seemed lovely. It wasn't snowing like the village that she was born in.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, no one will know me."

She was right. Although the fact she looked as if she lived in the dirt for eighty million years attracted some attention, no one knew that she was Haku.

Haku looked around, smelling the open food stands and the flowers from local flower shops.

"I could start over…here…" she said, dreamily. Usually Haku wouldn't speak like that but it overwhelmed her. As if a brick had landed on her head to realize the cruel reality. She would have to go to a realtor's business and buy a house. And on the house form, ask where she lived.

"No…" she sighed softly.

Haku's stomach growled. Time to eat, it said through it's rumbles and growls.

"So…hungry."

Haku suddenly craved watermelon. This was weird, because she hadn't had it in years. So, controlled by her cravings for watermelon, looked for a fruit vendor or a grocery store. Then came problem number two. Haku had no money.

Zabuza was the one who was in charge of the money and although she was smart, she never quite got the hang of money. But since Zabuza had died, she was on her own. And quite frankly, it made her feel lonely.

"Oh…a small fruit stand," she said, ignoring the fact she had no money. She went up to the stand with a nice array of all kinds of fruits like cherries, apples, pineapple and watermelon.

"What a mess you are! I bet you would look even prettier without all that dirt on you," spoke the vendor. The vendor was a small, gray haired old lady who's skin looked like wrinkled leather and a nice warm smile was pasted on her face.

"Umm…thank you. How much is that watermelon?" Haku asked politely.

The old lady said,

"Sixty-two cents. Very fresh. I grew it out of my own garden."

"Looks good…but I'll have to come back later. I have no money," spoke Haku. She started to walk away in disappointment but the old lady grabbed her arm.

"You look so much like my little Miku when she about your age," the old woman said in recollection.

Haku was in an awkward spot. Zabuza would have threatened the old lady to move it but Haku didn't want to hurt the old woman.

"Oh, I must go," Haku said.

"You look like you haven't eaten in days! Come with me and get a nice bath and food," the lady offered.

"Thank you but I must go now."

"I'll let you have the watermelon," she coaxed.

Haku looked longingly at the fresh, tasty watermelon on the fruit vendor's stand.

"Well…I don't want to be a burden. But alright," she said and she took the watermelon and started to eat it.

The old lady smiled.

"Just like my little Miku," she beamed.

* * *

Haku followed the elderly woman to her house after night fell. 

"You need a warm bath. You look as if you had bathed in dirt! Then we can have a nice supper and you can go to nice, cozy bed," the lady explained.

"Thank you, umm…"

"My name is Saeko. But you can call me Sae like my little Miku did," she said.

"Thank you, Sae-san."

The two approached the house and it was a nice quaint house with a family feel to it. It was cozy and very clean.

"The bathroom is on the left. There's towels in the closet in there too. Take as long as you want, I'll wait for you to come out and we can have a nice dinner," the old lady said.

"Thank you," said Haku and walked into the bathroom.

It was nice. It had the bathtub and had a shampoo, conditioner and a fragrant soap perched on a little blue soap dish. When Haku opened the bathroom closet door, it had three stacks of neatly folded towels in all types of colors. Haku picked out three white and blue striped towels and sat them on the bathroom counted near the sink.

After undressing, she turned on the faucet to warm and the tub started to fill up rather slowly. After about ten minutes, it got up to where Haku wanted it to be, and stepped in, automatically relaxing when she sat in. She started to wash, starting with her hair.

--

"Are you okay, dear?" Saeko knocked on the door.

Haku stirred from her relaxation. She looked at the water surrounding her. It was brown, with dirt. It was sort of gross but she drained the tub and got out. She wrapped the towel around her body, and wrapped her brown hair in a towel too. She used the third towel to dry her face and spoke through the door.

"I'm out, Sae-san," she said.

"Oh good. I have a robe for you in the second bedroom. It's next to my bedroom."

Haku half-smiled. The old lady was being so generous and deep down, Haku knew she didn't really deserve it. The lady didn't know about what she had been before and it made Haku feel guilty.

She walked to the second bedroom and saw a nice blue rode with a white flower design spiraling the sleeves and collar. She put it on and brushed her hair with a brush lying next to it and continued on to the kitchen.

The old lady gasped at the sight of Haku.

"See, what do you know? There was a pretty face under all that mess," she smiled.

Haku blushed. She never really thought of looks. After all, she used to kill people and was on the run with Zabuza so she never found tinkering with your hair or body very useful.

"I usually don't let my hair down. I like it in a bun," she said.

The lady nodded and returned to cooking the dinner.

_She's being so kind to me. I wish I had a grandmother like her. But I can't stay here with Sae-san forever. What will I do with myself? I lost my hitai-ate while running here so…maybe I can start over. But as a ninja? No…that's too painful. _

"Dear, what is your name, by the way?" Saeko asked Haku.

"It's Haku," Haku said in a polite manner.

"Lovely, lovely name. Haku. I like that," Saeko smiled with a toothy grin, or in this case, with very few teeth.

"I'm glad you do."

* * *

S.E. Should Haku end up with...

Kakashi

Sasuke

Naruto

Chi: Decide! Decide!

Natasha: I like Haku to end up with...uhhhh...


	4. Chapter Four: Pretend

Chapter Four: Pretend

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just Saeko and Miku.

* * *

**Hey guys. I still don't know what the couples should be. Some want Sasuke, some want Naruto and some want Kakashi. I know, it's a tough decision. Hell, I can't even decide. So I'll keep the poll open until chapter 6.**

**Got loads of these new ideas. Hehehe...**

**

* * *

**"Here's the nice dinner that I promised," Saeko said, holding out a pot of a soup that Haku had never seen before. Saeko then brought out a plate of watermelon, peaches and cherries. 

"This seems healthy," Haku noticed.

"I haven't eaten sweets in forty years, Haku. Fruits and vegetables help us live longer and live happier," Saeko said, being pleased with herself.

Haku smiled, but thought,

_Fruits and vegetables could never bring back Zabuza._

"So, my dear, are you from here?"

Haku shook her head.

_It would be better if I didn't tell her everything._

"Oh? Well, where?"

"Mist."

Saeko nodded.

"Ah…a land that was torn apart because of those with a kekkai genkai…yes, I know about it. Miku went there once, and she's still there," Saeko said, in a soft voice.

Haku sighed. Why couldn't Sae-san realize? Haku was only inferring but she guessed Sae-san's Miku…was…well…dead.

"Sae-san...tell me about Miku," Haku asked. She figured that if Sae-san told her about Miku, maybe she would come to terms with Miku's death.

Saeko smiled.

"My little girl Miku was born here thirty six years. My husband, Ariyuni, left me to take care of her by myself. When she was ten years old she wanted to sign up for being a ninja. I objected at first but when I saw her potential, I knew I had to let her go. She easily became a genin at eleven and loved her teammates like family. However…one of them was murdered by their father. It sounds strange but…he had a special ability that he inherited from his mother, not his father. Miku was so upset that she made an oath. I still remember it to this day…"

Haku had expected Sae-san to burst into tears. She was still calm and happy and nowhere near sadness.

"What was it?" she asked. She wanted to help.

"'I want to become a great jounin and avenge my fallen comrade."

Haku sighed. This was getting nowhere. Maybe it was better if Sae-san still pretended Miku was alive.

"Sae-san…there's someone…that I wish was still alive…and pretending just hurts more," Haku spoke.

Saeko looked at Haku in a questionable way.

"Haku dear, why bring that up all of a sudden? Weren't you interested in Miku's tale?" Saeko asked Haku so innocently.

Haku, for a second, almost fell for that.

"Sae-san, I know how you feel. It hurts to have someone that is precious to you die. But you can't imagine as if they never died. It only causes more pain."

Saeko looked at Haku and Haku saw some water gather at the corners of her old eyes.

"I…my…Miku! I miss her so much! She-she-she died in action when in-in a mission…Dead for six years!" The grief that had been bottled up for so long unleashed as Saeko sat, crying over the dinner table. Haku stared at her sympathetically.

_I should let her cry._

"It's okay, you can cry Sae-san. I will leave you in peace," said Haku. She quietly ate dinner, letting Saeko cry.

After the real crying had stopped and now she was sniffing, she spoke, her voice still a bit shaky,

"H-Haku…you were right, m-my dear. I just didn't want to face the passing of my sweet, sweet M-Miku. I feel so horrible! I loved her so much!"

Haku bowed her head in empathy and silence. Sae-san was going through what Haku was dealing with when Zabuza died.

"Do you feel better, Sae-san?" Haku said in a gingerly tone of voice.

Saeko nodded.

"Haku?"

"Yes, Sae-san?"

"You had mentioned someone precious to you. Who was it?"

Haku stopped. The old lady was trusting but she couldn't tell her Momochi Zabuza was her precious person.

"A friend of mine. A very close friend."

Saeko nodded in understanding.

"Well, you need some rest, Haku. Oh and tomorrow, I need to take care of those bruises. You would look even prettier if those healed," Saeko grinned. She was back to her old self.

Haku smiled back to Saeko.

"Thank you Sae-san. Good night," Haku left the table and went to the second bedroom.

As Haku left for bed, she heard Saeko whisper,

"Good night Haku."

* * *

S.E.: Hmmm...

Chi: Haaaa...

Natasha: Moo.

S.E.: Moo?

Natasha: Yeah. Moo.


	5. Chapter Five: Morning

Chapter Five: Morning

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Just Saeko and the fruit stand...

* * *

**Wow. Lotta votes. According to the results as of now, Sasuke's in the lead. But I'll keep the poll open until chapter 6.Because I kinda need the result so I work on the romance-y part later in the story.**

**BTW, anyone figure out who Haku was talking about in Chapter Two? Hint: it's not Kakashi. Read it again...**

**Remember, you can only vote once. No cheating!**

**

* * *

**It was a nice, sunny day. Haku, besides the fact she had been in the ground for who knows how long, hadn't had a good, long sleep in ages. Literally. 

"Hello, sleepyhead," happily spoke Saeko.

She was holding out a plate of waffles with homemade butter and homemade maple syrup. On top of the neatly stacked waffles was a small pile of strawberries and blueberries. The sight made her stomach rumble.

Haku took in the aroma of the mouth-watering waffles.

"Mmm…are those for me?"

"Yes. Don't worry about little old me. I already had some," she said, setting the plate on Haku's lap. On the plate was a nice clean fork and knife.

_Breakfast in bed? I could get used to it…_

"You eat up, dear. I have to ask a favor of you after you eat, so eat quickly. Just…don't choke on them, okay?"

"Yes, Sae-san."

Saeko smiled and left Haku so she could eat. Haku picked up the knife, cut a piece of her first waffle and used her fork to eat it.

"Mmmm…tasty," she said.

She tossed a strawberry in her mouth and slowly chewed it so taste the freshness.

After some time, Haku cleaned her plate and felt extremely full.

_What a good breakfast. Sae-san is so kind to me I don't deserve it._

She stood up, still in night clothes and carried the dish to the sink and went back to the bedroom to change. She slipped on the same clothes she had yesterday and met Saeko in the living room.

"Did you like your waffles?" Saeko asked Haku.

"I loved them. Those blueberries and strawberries are so good!"

Saeko nodded and noticed Haku's belly.

"Apparently, you had more than enough to eat," she joked.

Haku looked at her stomach.

_Funny. It was a bit smaller yesterday. Am I getting fat because I'm not exercising? _

Haku shrugged it off and asked,

"What did you need me to do?"

Saeko was still grinning.

"I need to be in my garden, harvesting fruit. Can you watch the fruit stand for me, Haku?" she asked.

Haku nodded. How hard could a little fruit stand be?

"It won't take me long but I need you to do business so I can still make money even though I'm not there," she explained.

Haku understood.

Saeko was walking outside to her garden, but then a question popped up in Haku's mind.

"Sae-san?"

"Yes, Haku dear?"

"Why are you letting me stay here with you?"

Saeko paused for a moment and then said in a happy tone,

"I haven't had company in years. You're so much like my Miku and you obviously need somewhere to stay, don't you?"

Haku was touched. This old woman really thought Haku had been lost. Which, in a way, was true. But the fact Haku had killed people really bugged her.

"Thanks."

Saeko grinned with her not as toothy grin.

"You're welcome. The cash register's easy to learn so in no time, you should be able to find out how it works," Saeko explained.

She went outside to her garden.

Haku went outside and started to head towards where the fruit stand was. As long as nobody knew who she was, she could make a living, selling fruit and living in a home with a caring elderly woman.

* * *

The stand was relatively small. It had a medium sized icebox in one of its three miniature cabinets which held all the inventory. The second cabinet held bags to hold the fruit and the third one was locked. The cash register was lock up too and the key was in the icebox. She took it out, opened the register, flipped the small table sign from **CLOSED** to **OPEN** and sat on the stool.

"Well, now I just have to baby-sit this stand and everything will go fine," Haku said, assured.

"Hello?" A woman with light blonde hair and green eyes appeared.

"Um…how may I help you?" Haku asked.

The lady looked around.

"Where's Saeko?"

Haku told her.

"But I need that fruit assortment by Wednesday! Let me see her now!" she demanded. Haku hated this woman's attitude.

"Look. Leave a note, reminding her. I'll be sure to get it to her," Haku told the woman.

She rolled her eyes, and took out a small sheet of paper from her purse and started to quickly write. She then shoved the note into Haku's hands and left off in a huff.

Haku hated those ungrateful people. It made her blood boil. They should try living without anything to look forward to and being grateful for even the tiniest piece of crust from a passing stranger.

Haku calmed down and sat her chin down on the table. It was boring. It seemed like hours to Haku but it had only been twenty minutes.

_I hope Sae-san hurries it up. I don't want to rush her but this is boring…_

Haku was dozing off. She wouldn't usually act like this but she had no one to talk to and everybody seemed to go everywhere BUT the fruit stand.

Haku started to picture herself and Zabuza walking through the countryside of the Mist…a memory that often went through her head when she was doing nothing. She started to become relaxed and a small smile crept across her face. Certainly nothing bad could happen while she daydreamed. Right?

* * *

S.E.: Hurry hurry hurry! The sixth chappie is almost here!

Chi: ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY SIXTH CHAPTER!

Natasha: -sweatdrop- I need to get more friends...


	6. Chapter Six: Coincidence

Chapter Six: Coincidence

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, just Saeko.

* * *

**Well...this was a toughie because Sasuke and Naruto were tied with 6 votes and Kakashi had 5 votes. So I wrote down Sasuke and Naruto's names and put them in a hat. Naruto won.Thanks for voting! I greatly appreciated it :) Sorry to all the people who voted Kakashi and Sasuke, I hope you can forgive me!**

**Oh, BTW, I checked Haku's age. Haku's 15. Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**"Haku? Haku, wake up, dear," Saeko lightly tapped her shoulder. 

"Huh?" she said, still drowsy. Haku had fallen asleep.

Saeko was holding two baskets of fruit and looked at her.

"Oh, a woman came by and said she needed a fruit assortment by Wednesday," she said.

Saeko thought and then replied,

"Oh! Mrs. Kurusugawa…yes…Haku, did we sell anything?"

"No."

"Oh," she said, a little disappointed. "It must be that new fruit bar down the street. Great," she said.

Haku felt a little bad. She had practically slept on the job and Saeko was breaking her back in the garden.

"I'm sorry, Sae-san. It's-,"

"Haku, don't blame yourself. It can be boring, but just try to stay awake, okay? Here, you can read this…if you want," Saeko put a rolled up newspaper on the table.

Haku graciously took the newspaper and thanked Saeko.

"I'll be working on that fruit assortment for Mrs. Kurusugawa. Think you can keep watch of the stand for an itty bit longer, Haku dear?" Saeko asked nicely.

Haku smiled and nodded.

"Alrighty then. Just get me if something's wrong."

Now it was just Haku and the newspaper outside. She took off the rubber band keeping it rolled up and opened it to the first page.

"This is boring…"

Haku skipped a few pages and a small box caught her eye.

"Burial ground news? What type of article is that?" she wondered as she read it.

"According to some witnesses, one grave has been what could possibly be as pillaged. The second grave was untouched but there was blood on the ground in front of the grave. It is said that second grave is the final resting place of Momochi Zabuza, an assassin who was going to murder the Mizukage. The other grave, however, is unknown."

Haku read the article, slower and slower, taking it in.

_Oh no. This…is bad. Well, on the somewhat bright side, they don't know who it is. But.._

It seemed the reality bomb struck Haku.

_But those four…they'll know who it is. They probably will know it was me, but they won't think I'm alive. Just…robbed of._

Haku put the paper in the trash can located by the side of the fruit stand.

"Now to just wait until my work is done," she said.

Haku sat on the stool and slumped back on the table. It was slightly humid out and it was only making Haku even drowsier.

_Hmmm…I could take just a little nap. It seems slow for now._

Haku relaxed. She enjoyed this. No worries about how she was going to be found out, it slid out of her mind. It was all fine-

"HEY! CAN I HAVE SOME STRAWBERRIES!"

Haku jerked up from her almost-nap and was frightened. This was strange for her who was once an apprentice for Zabuza.

But it was the person who shocked her the most.

"Can I have some strawberries? The fruit bar down the street is crowded and I want fruit!"

Haku froze.

Standing in front of her was the boy who nearly killed her. Nearly. The one who she asked to take her life away. Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto cocked his head slightly and said,

"I've never seen you before. Are you new here?" he asked.

Haku widened her eyes. How could he be so slow? Hello, it was her, Haku!

She shook her head and mumbled,

"How many?"

"Ten."

"That'll be five dollars."

Haku picked out ten from the ice box and put them in a small bag.

"Wow, you're pretty," Naruto said, not realizing what he had just said.

Haku blushed. This was all too confusing. Naruto did not know who she was, but she knew him. This was weird.

"Umm…thank you, Naruto…" Haku slapped her hand across her mouth.

_Oh no._

Naruto raised her eye brow.

"How did you know my name?" he questioned her.

Haku stopped. How could she deal with this?

"Um…you just look like a Naruto," she uneasily grinned.

Naruto paused for a second and said,

"Cool. See you around," he said, pulling out five dollars from his pocket and then taking his strawberries and leaving. Haku let out a big sigh of relief.

"That. Was too close. It's too dangerous to stay out here. I can't believe he didn't know who I was!" Haku told herself.

_Well, I hope that never happens again._

Haku then heard Saeko walking towards her.

"Hello, Sae-san," Haku said.

"So…did I make any money?"

"Yeah. Someone just bought ten strawberries," she said.

Saeko was pleased.

"Oh, how nice! Strawberries are always a big hit in the summer months, don't you think, Haku?"

Haku wasn't really paying attention to what Saeko was talking about and had her mind on other things.

_If Naruto couldn't figure out it was me, I should be okay for just a little longer…am I really that different from our last battle together? That's good, I guess._

Haku was still thinking and Saeko said,

"Haku? Haku, you can go in now. I'll take down the stand for tonight, and then we can have dinner," said Saeko.

"Thanks," Haku said, going back to Saeko's house.

_What am I going to do with myself?

* * *

_

S.E.: Haaa...that silly Naruto...

Chi: Well, that chapter was lame. Lame lame lame.

Natasha: Lame? I don't think so!

S.E.: While you guys argue, I'll be watching Final Fantasy VII Advent Children -sigh-

Chi and Natasha: I WANT TO SEE IT TOO!


	7. Chapter Seven: Impossible

Chapter Seven: Impossible

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Just Saeko

* * *

**Yeah, I suck at writing these types of stories. I'm trying though and that's what counts. **

**Well, that's it.**

**

* * *

**Haku didn't feel so well in the morning. 

"Haku, are you alright, dear?" Saeko was concerned about Haku. She had ran into the bathroom and hadn't left for the past twenty minutes.

"I feel ill," Haku said.

Saeko raised a brow.

"Maybe it was the turkey…"

"No, it's not the turkey. I just woke up and I feel sick," she spoke.

"Have you vomited?" Saeko asked.

"No, but I feel like I'm about to."

She had one possibility in mind, but at her age? No! How old was Haku, fifteen maybe? That would be just sick! Saeko knocked on the door.

"Can I come in?"

"Uhm…I'll be out in a second."

Saeko stood away from the door as Haku came out, looking paler than usual.

"Haku…?"

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

Haku stopped for a moment. How old was she again? It's been a while.

"…Fifteen. I think," Haku mumbled the last two words.

Saeko walked around Haku checking her as if there was something wrong.

"Sae-san, what is it?" Haku questioned Saeko.

Saeko paused for a great while and then spoke,

"Haku…you're pregnant."

Haku dropped her jaw and widened her eyes. Normally, she wouldn't display such shocked features but this…?

"What? That…that can't be! I can't be…_pregnant_!" Haku couldn't take it in.

"It explains your cravings for watermelon, your ferocious appetite, your belly, the morning sickness…it would seem to me you are pregnant. No other explanation," Saeko concluded.

Haku slumped on a nearby chair and stared off into space.

"But…how?" she spoke softly to herself.

"Haku…it's alright. Pardon me if I'm bugging in to your personal life, but how did you get pregnant?" Saeko sat besides her, a little worried.

Haku bit her lip.

"I…can't remember…I don't even know how," she whispered.

Saeko widened her eyes.

"You weren't raped, were you?All these sex-hungry men nowadays..."

"No! I couldn't have! My master-," Haku blurted out and in her mind, she banged her head against a wall.

Saeko was in shock.

"Master? Master! Oh my goodness, you were a…a…"

"Sae-san! No-no-no, not like that! My teacher! I was his apprentice!"

_My worst fear is coming into play. Oh no!_

Saeko's thoughts about Haku as a prostitute faded away and seemed somewhat relieved.

"Apprentice for…?"

_Not again. I could a) make up a lie or b) tell Sae-san the whole truth. Either way, it still hurts Sae-san and me in some way. What if Sae-san kicked me out and told people I was Zabuza-san's apprentice, killing people. What will I do?_

Haku turned depressed and sadly spoke,

"Sae-san, would you still let me stay even if I had a bad past?"

Saeko had an almost motherly look on her face and said,

"Did you do something terrible…like…hurt…people?"

Haku took in a deep breath and prepared for the worst.

"I…killed people. I was…"

Saeko instantly looked away and Haku knew she was hurt and surprised.

"Sae-san…please…"

Then something happened that Haku didn't expect.

"Haku…tell me...your past...No lies this time," Saeko hoarsely whispered.

Haku nodded.

"I was born in a snowy little village in the Mist where I lived in somewhat near poverty but my parents made it through. However, the happiness didn't last long because of that one horribly fateful day…"

* * *

"I thought I had died, Sae-san. Died. But I managed to dig out of my coffin and the ground and ran from there all the way here. Then…well, you know the rest," Haku finished. It had taken her almost an hour with her story. Not once did Saeko interrupt or asked, but had just kept quiet. 

"One question...dear Haku, if that man had punched you right through your chest, how could you have still survived?" Saeko asked so quietly and softly Haku could barely hear it.

Haku thought about that. How could have she survived if Kakashi had gone clean through her? It gave her a headache just thinking about it.

"I don't know."

There was a silence between the two until Haku spoke,

"I understand if you want to kick me out, Sae-san. Why would anyone want to house a once assassin? I'll start packing."

Haku got up but then Saeko said in a louder tone,

"Who said anything about you leaving?"

Haku swiftly turned around and saw Saeko with a grin on her face.

"I'm not out?"

"Well, I am surprised and even a little angry at you. But I can see you are trying to start over and plus, you're pregnant. You can go out there in your condition."

Haku was in awe. She still let her stay?

"Thank you Sae-san. I don't know how to repay you in your act of kindness," Haku said appreciatively.

"Well, tomorrow we need to go to a doctor and figure out how long you've been pregnant since apparently you can't remember," Saeko said.

Haku nodded.

Saeko went into the kitchen to cook up some brunch.

Haku was happy but she knew the bliss wouldn't last long. As always, something bad was bound to come her way.

* * *

S.E.: I'm booooooored. 

Chi: Me too.

Natasha: Huh?


	8. Chapter Eight: Expecting

Chapter Eight: Expecting

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Just Saeko and Ms. Kamigishi

* * *

**Hey. Yeah, this'll be T. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, got another question. Noooo, another poll!**

**Should Haku's baby be a boy or girl? Poll's up 'til chapter 11.**

**

* * *

**"You're going to be a great mother," Saeko reassured Haku. 

"I'm only fifteen," Haku said, being pessimistic.

Saeko and Haku were walking to the doctor's office, which was a couple of blocks away.

"I'm glad you're letting me stay with you, Sae-san."

"Well, I love having company and you're a nice person despite what you've done," Saeko cheerfully said.

Haku nodded.

"I'm still worried. How did I…you know…" Haku couldn't say what she was trying to say.

Saeko looked at her, puzzled.

"Well, the thing is, you're pregnant and there isn't a single way to stop it. We'll just go see how long you've been pregnant and how you're doing," Saeko said with a smile.

Haku patted her belly. How could she live with an actual human inside her?

"Here we are, Konoha's baby doctor," Saeko exclaimed.

"Oh," Haku said.

Saeko opened the door for Haku and then after Haku went in, she came in herself.

It smelled of a mix between baby powder and cinnamon, which wasn't so bad but it wasn't exactly fragrant.

Saeko walked up to the desk and started to talk to the receptionist while Haku sat on one of those really uncomfortable couches that were stiff and cold. The fan was on and it wasn't hot outside so Haku was getting some goose bumps on her skin.

After some time, Saeko beckoned to Haku and Haku followed Saeko to a small examining room. Again, with the cold, stiff chairs. But this time, it was BENCHES.

"Why's everything so stiff and cold here?" Haku asked. Saeko chortled.

After some time, Haku was becoming restless and Saeko was a bit impatient, a tall middle-aged woman with her light red hair in a bun and her blue eyes were hidden by glasses.

"I'm so sorry I kept you waiting! I'm new here…oh! I'm Kamigishi Namiko," Ms. Kamigishi introduced herself.

"Inexperienced," Saeko said while coughing. Haku smiled.

"Okay, so what do we have here?" Ms. Kamigishi looked at Haku.

"Can you tell how long she's been pregnant?"

Ms. Kamigishi had a puzzled look on her face.

"Isn't she supposed to know that?"

Saeko whispered in her ear,

"She doesn't know."

"Ohh. Well, I'll examine her right away!" Ms. Kamigishi said perkily.

* * *

"She was weird," Haku stated. She was walking with Saeko and she was hungry. 

"I miss the old doctor, Mrs. Fujita," Saeko sighed.

"So I'm six months, huh?" Haku said, amazed.

"You don't look like it," Saeko said, lightheartedly.

Haku smiled and patted her belly.

"I wonder if it's a boy or girl," she muttered.

They were in silence until they came home.

"Haku dear, I'm having a guest over tonight. Can you help me with dinner?" Saeko asked.

Haku nodded.

"Sure. Just tell me what to do. Who's the guest?" Haku asked back to Saeko.

Saeko grinned.

"You'll have to find out on your own," she said.

Haku grinned and continued to walk with Saeko.

* * *

"Three months…" Haku said in amazement as she lied down on her bed. 

_How am I going to go through with this? I'm only fifteen…well, my mother was sixteen when she had me but…I don't think I'm ready for this kind of thing. I was once apprenticed to an assassin but being a mother just might be just as tough._

"Haku! Get the chicken!" Saeko called out to Haku. She got up from her bed and walked slowly to the kitchen.

"I'm getting it," Haku said as she pulled a plate with a chicken on it from the fridge.

"He'll be here in twenty minutes. Can you tidy up for me, thanks!" Saeko said, rushed.

_I'm due in three months and now you want me to tidy up! Ick. Mood swings._

Haku carefully let herself down as she started to clean.

It was some time and Saeko was cooking the chicken and rice, and Haku was lounging on the couch, already tired. Carrying around a baby could wear anybody out.

"Thanks, Haku dear. I-,"

_Ding! _

Haku's ears perked up at the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh, that might be him!" Saeko spoke happily.

Haku ambled to the door and slowly opened the door. Standing there, however, made Haku shocked. She felt light in the head and before she knew it, it was dark all around her.

* * *

S.E.: No! Haku DIED!

Chi: Uhmmm...she did?

Natasha: Yeah right.


	9. Chapter Nine: Realization

Chapter Nine: Realization 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Haku. Just Saeko.

* * *

**Been a while, huh? Well, sunmer's here so I should be able to catch up on my fic. And a slight change too. Poll ends on chapter 10, not 11, okay?**

**Wow. People seem to like this fic. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, I had a bad case of wriers block.**

**

* * *

**

The voice seemed far off and distant but it kept on calling her name. Haku felt like she was floating on a cloud but a voice kept on calling "Haku…Haku…"

Around Haku, sat Saeko with a hot towel on her head.

"Is she okay?"

Saeko nodded.

"She just suffered a faint. She'll be alright though."

The man nodded, staring at Haku and Saeko.

She stirred. Haku weakly opened one eye and mumbled,

"Sae…Sae-san?"

"Yes Haku. It's me. Are you okay?"

Haku slowly nodded and tried to get back up. She was lying on the couch with Saeko by her feet and-

"You!" Haku exclaimed in dismay. It was Hatake Kakashi, the man who killed her. Barely.

Kakashi looked away.

"Sae-san? He's your guest? That's…" Haku put her hand on her forehead. The towel was still on her forehead and surprisingly it had not dropped.

"Oh, Kakashi? He helps me out every now and then," she nervously said.

"Haku? You look…how should I say it…different, perhaps?" Kakashi said, as if it were no big deal.

"Different? I'm pregnant!" Haku roared. Saeko covered her own mouth with her palm and Kakashi was a bit taken aback.

"Is that true, Saeko?" Kakashi asked, not believing it.

"Well, Haku's a girl and-,"

"But I thought you were a guy," Kakashi said in a bit of a confused tone.

Haku replied,

"No. I lied."

Kakashi, hiding his confusion and surprise, didn't say anything for a while.

"Haku, you shouldn't yell at guests, dear. I guess you can't help it in your condition," Saeko smiled.

Haku felt puzzled. What to do in a situation where the person that nearly killed you is within six feet of you. That was the hard part.

"So…this is awkward," Kakashi said aloof, trying to act as if he had known Haku for years.

Haku looked down at her stomach and mumbled,

"I'm hungry."

Saeko smiled at Haku's sentence and replied,

"I'll set out dinner."

* * *

No words were exchanged at dinner. Saeko had tried to start up many conversations but usually failed because Haku would look away and Kakashi wouldn't say anything. It was a dysfunctional dinner. 

"So, dear Haku, why do you hate Kakashi? Is it something I need to know?" Saeko softly spoke, not wanting to start another awkward silence.

Haku looked at Saeko with her round brown eyes and spoke,

"Kakashi…nearly killed me. So to speak," she whispered.

Kakashi didn't say a word. What could he say? Any word could cause another stiff moment of silence and personally, it made Kakashi uncomfortable to see other people so quiet for an extended amount of time.

"Wait, you're saying Kakashi was the one who punched clean through you?" Saeko said, remembering Haku's story.

Haku slowly nodded.

Saeko made an 'o' shape with her mouth as if she was saying "Oh" and then switched her direction to Kakashi.

"I hope you harbor no ill will towards Haku dear. She is very nice and caring and she'll be a mother soon," Saeko added, not knowing if Kakashi hated her for nearly killing Sasuke and combating with his team.

Kakashi let out a long sigh and said,

"No, I harbor no ill will towards him."

"_Ahem_?" Haku cleared her throat.

Kakashi realized his mistake.

"I mean _her_."

For some unknown reason that will never be explained in any way, Saeko, Kakashi and Haku started to laugh. It was strange to think after such a long awkward stillness, the three people would laugh. And they did.

* * *

S.E.: Whew, chapter 9 is done! 

Chi: But you still have chapter 10 to do.

Natasha: True.

S.E.: Let me relax! Sheesh...


	10. Chapter Ten: Shock

Chapter Ten: Shock

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or ever will. Just Saeko and the store _Kunoichi

* * *

_

**Well, I'm finally out of school so yay! More time to update my fanfiction and read too :) ****I haven't calculated the results for the gender of Haku's baby(ies) so I'll tell you in chapter 11. Yeah, so the poll is closed now!**

**Thanks for all the reviews. Honestly, never expected for people to really like this. I mean, most people say Haku is a guy (like me) but it's amazing how many people like these types of stories. So...thanks :)**

**Enjoy! This chapter is pretty good, not too short but not painstakingly long.**

**

* * *

**"So, how was dinner?" Saeko asked Haku the next morning. 

"It was…awkward," Haku replied.

Saeko patted Haku's shoulder.

"It must've been. Sorry about that, Haku dear," Saeko spoke sympathetically.

Haku smiled, but on the inside, she was worried with an increasing concern about her identity.

_Kakashi knows it is me. Naruto was too slow to know it was me. Now it's just Uchiha Sasuke and that pink haired girl. What was her name? Huh…_

Haku was deep in her thoughts until Saeko snapped Haku out of it.

"Well, I'm not open on Sundays, so we have a day off. What do you want to do?" Saeko asked the brown haired teen.

Haku shrugged.

Saeko smiled and said cheerfully,

"Let's go shopping!"

Haku's eyes widened. Oh no. She hated shopping. Maybe it was the fact she had to act like a boy when around Zabuza, but she wasn't a girl who liked it.

"You look like you've never shopped before. Oh wait…yes…of course," Saeko paused in mid-sentence to remember Haku never did go.

Haku turned around to go back to her room but Saeko said,

"Haku, you do realize you have a baby and you need some maternity clothes?"

She stopped. It slightly pained her but Saeko was right. Might as well deal with it calmly like she was before any of this happened.

"Okay, Sae-san," she spoke, trying to sound happy but inside, not really caring. She was trying to seem like the calm, collected person she was but shopping?

* * *

"Haku dear, what about these nice maternity kimonos? I heard they are, as you young people say nowadays, 'all the rage', am I right? This one accentuates your complexion," Saeko held out a night blue kimono with silver flowers swirling around the collar and the sides. 

"Hm," Haku said, not really paying attention. Saeko had taken her to _Kunoichi_, a small store filled with girl's and women's clothing and other accessories. Not that she cared, but she wanted to pretend she was grateful to make Saeko feel happy too.

"Or this one? It's bright orange and blue and- oh! What a deal! Two of these for twenty three dollars! I'll get both!" Saeko was off in her own little world and had seemed to totally forget Haku was standing about three feet from her.

Haku, on the other hand, was spacing out, thinking about whatever popped into her mind.

"I love this bracelet! It's only four dollars! It'll go with my brown and pink shirt! Sasuke will notice me in no time!" spoke a girl's voice.

The voice cut through Haku's spacing out and she perked her ears to the sound where the voice came from.

"Sasuke?" she muttered. "He can't be here, it's a girl's store."

Haku took a look at Saeko, who was happily buying clothes and slowly walked away from her to find the person who said Sasuke.

She hid behind some clothes racks and searched for the girl. Being an ex-ninja, she had experience with finding anybody she heard within a mile's distance.

"Ino's going to be SOOO jealous! I can't wait to see her green with envy face. Heheheh," the girl said again.

Haku now knew where it came from. She followed the sound until she came to the bracelet and necklace aisle. The only person in the aisle was _her_.

Haku let out a small-but slightly loud- breath and covered her mouth because she turned around.

"Oh, you scared me," she said. Haku felt relieved for a second. Then came the bomb of reality that struck the pink haired girl's mind.

"Oh my- You….Y-You…" she said, shocked from the sight of Haku.

_Oh no._

Haku uneasily frowned and said,

"It's not what it seems. I'm-,"

"You're _alive_? But why are you in a girl's store? Pervert!" the girl said, emphasizing 'pervert'.

"Please, listen! I'm a girl! I'm pregnant!"

That certainly stopped the pink haired girl from screeching. She was dumbfounded and amazed. Then she walked around Haku, making sure what Haku said wasn't a lie.

"But…how…you…where?" she said and before Haku knew it, she fainted with a light _THUD_ on the ground.

Haku was standing above her, deciding what to do.

"Oh no. I made her faint in a store," she said, worriedly.

"Haku? Haku dear! Where are you?" shouted Saeko's voice. Haku cringed at the thought of leaving with Saeko and leaving this girl behind.

"Saeko! Someone fainted!" Haku said. An idea popped into the oh so clever mind of Haku.

Saeko ran as fast as an old lady could run with three bags in her hands and went to the scene of the fainting.

"Poor girl, what happened?"

Haku bit her lip slightly and told a lie.

"She was like this when I found her. I heard a thud and here she was," she lied.

Saeko put the bags on the floor and picked up the girl.

_What is she doing? That won't look right to a bunch of people. I hope she's not taking her home. How will she react to me when she regains consciousness?_

"Um, Sae-san, I would like to know why you are carrying the girl to the house?" Haku asked.

"Well, we can't leave her in the store can we?" she said with a grin.

_Can we?_

Haku picked up the bags and followed the elderly woman and let out a big breath before leaving the store.

It was going to be a long day indeed.

* * *

S.E.: Hmm, wonder how Sakura will react to this...? 

Chi: Maybe they'll all be happy friends forever!

Natasha: Uhh...don't think so. In fact-

S.E.: -covers Natasha's mouth- Don't give the story away!


	11. Chapter Eleven: Reaction

Chapter Eleven: Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just Saeko.

* * *

**Hey! Almost got 100 reviews! Yay! Okay, poll is over so let's see who wins...well, I'll keep it a secret. I'll reveal it...when Haku has her baby(ies) so you just have to wait until then. So there!**

**Well, I got nothing else to say. Enjoy.

* * *

**

The pink haired girl was on the couch with a hot towel on her head with Saeko sitting on the end of the couch and Haku was on the other side of the living room. She couldn't believe what Saeko was doing. 

"Um, Sae-san?"

"Yes Haku?"

"Just to let you know, she's one of the people who knew me as the assassin," Haku said, trying to make it sound casual but it came off as worried.

"Oh…well, she'll probably take it the way Kakashi did. What's her name?" Saeko asked.

Haku shrugged. She either didn't know or couldn't remember.

"I'm sure she'll tell us when she wakes up," Saeko said optimistically.

_Yes…if she wakes up and tells us peacefully without screeching…_

Haku thought about that and went to her room. She lied down on the bed and started to think about whatever popped up in her mind.

"My new life is so different from my old one. Too different," she spoke quietly to herself and then put her hand on her stomach. Three more months and she would be a mother. The idea slightly scared and confused her. How did she get pregnant? She had been "dead" for four months so it had to have happened before the battle on the bridge.

"I wonder…"

"Haku! She's stirring!" called out Saeko.

Haku slowly got off her bed and went to the living room. The pink haired girl was indeed stirring.

"I'm going to be over there," she told Saeko. She walked across to the other side of the room.

The girl finally was awake as her jade green eyes interrogated the room, seeing where she was.

"What…what happened? Who are you? Where am I? Where's that pervert?" she exclaimed but Saeko hushed her.

"Dear girl, you fainted in a store. My name is Ichitobe Saeko, you're in my house and what pervert?" she asked her.

Haku gulped. She was the so-called pervert. But she really wasn't. She was girl, not a guy.

The girl looked around and saw Haku out the corner of her eye.

"What's HE doing here? He's dead!" she said, shocked.

Saeko looked at Haku and then faced her direction towards the green eyed girl and said,

"Dead? No dear, Haku is perfectly alive. And a girl," Saeko explained.

"B-but at the bridge…and how?" she asked.

Haku sighed and walked on over to where she was and sat on the wooden chair next to the arm of the couch. She might as well explain before this girl went crazy.

"I'm a girl, first of all. Not a boy. I lied about that. Second, I'm pregnant. Please do not ask, because I don't know either. Third, I'm not deceased. Your sensei, Kakashi, thought he killed me but apparently he didn't," Haku spoke with eloquence but a little bit on the irritated side.

The pink haired girl widened her eyes, soaking in all this new and strange information.

"Does anyone know?" she said in a calmer tone, very unlike the shout she had said earlier.

"Only Sae-san here and Kakashi know about me," she replied.

"Kakashi knows? He didn't tell us?" she asked, annoyed.

"Maybe he didn't want to tell you yet?" Haku guessed.

"So Naruto and Sasuke don't know?" she asked Haku.

"I saw Naruto the other day, but he didn't recognize me," Haku remembered.

The pink haired girl smirked.

"That dobe…but you really look different," she said.

Haku nodded.

"I know."

Saeko smiled. She decided to go to the kitchen so the two girls could talk in peace.

"What's your name?" Haku asked.

"Haruno Sakura. Are you going to try and kill us again?" Sakura asked, half jokingly.

Haku shook her head.

"I have no intention of becoming a ninja again," Haku spoke truthfully. She had thought about it.

Sakura looked from side to side and finally side,

"I better be going now."

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Saeko asked from the kitchen.

Sakura smiled.

"My mom's expecting me to be home. I better go now before she gets mad. It was…nice to see you again, Haku?" she said the last part with uneasiness.

Haku nodded.

"Same for you, Sakura."

Sakura left Saeko's house and Haku plopped onto the couch.

"That was just as awkward when Kakashi came over for dinner," Haku said between two big breaths.

"Well, Haku, what do you expect? Anyway," Saeko said, bringing over to the table a giant pot, "so there are two more people who don't know you're alive?"

Haku looked down at the floor and replied,

"Yes."

Saeko got out two bowls and two spoons and a couple of napkins and said,

"Want some chicken soup?" Saeko asked.

Haku walked over to the table and sat down.

"Yes, please."

* * *

S.E.: That just leaves Sasuke and Naruto.

Chi: Wonder how Sasuke will take it?

Natasha: He's gonna-

S.E.: -slaps hand over Natasha's mouth- Stop giving away the story! How many times must I tell you?


	12. Chapter Twelve: Identity

Chapter Twelve: Identity 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do own Saeko...

* * *

**Surprisingly, this chapter was hard to write. This was going to be Sasuke's chapter but I think it's more fun to torture people so it's Naruto's chapter. Neheh.**

**Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm not in a writing mood...**

**

* * *

**

Monday. The most feared workday for most of Konoha's people. Especially for one pregnant brown haired teenager.

"Haku, time to watch the fruit stand!" Saeko told Haku.

She looked to the side and sighed.

"Hmm…okay," she finally agreed, leaving a happy Saeko inside the house.

She set up the stand, placing a ten percent sign on the side of the stand and unlocked the cashier. The third cabinet was still locked but it didn't matter to Haku.

She sat on the stool and laid down on the table and started to daze out.

* * *

"Haku! Haku!" Saeko's voice broke her daze and she jerked up in her seat. 

"Yes, Sae-san?"

"Did I sell anything?"

"Um…no."

Saeko walked back to her garden a little disappointed as Haku felt guilty for once again, sleeping on the job. It wasn't her fault. Maybe it was the baby making her feel drowsy, she didn't know.

She looked down the street and saw the fruit bar. It was crowded. She looked closer and thought she saw Naruto but the hair wasn't as spiky as his.

"What am I doing, looking for him?" she said quietly as she turned away from the fruit bar and looked down at the table.

"I wonder how Sasuke will take it when he sees me…" she wondered to herself.

_Will he hate me still? It's funny but I never meant to kill him…I sent those needles in carefully specific places like I did with Zabuza in order to make him feel like he was dying but no…I never meant to kill him. Even so, I think I actually did mean to…therefore asking Naruto to kill me…_

She thought about how she meant or didn't mean to kill Sasuke and analyzed that memory until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Huh?" she said as she looked up to see who it was.

"Hi!" spoke the blonde boy.

Haku gulped. He STILL didn't recognize her?

"Hello…may I help you?" she asked politely.

Naruto looked around and asked,

"Do you have any mangos?"

Haku looked at him and said,

"Let me check."

She ducked down and looked.

"Nope, sorry. No mangos, Naruto."

She whacked her hand against her face. Not again.

"I never remember telling you my name! Who are you?" he looked at Haku.

She stared at him, hoping he wouldn't figure out.

Naruto now had a surprised look on his face.

"You're…him!"

Haku said,

"I'm a girl!"

"But you told me you were a boy!"

"I lied, okay!"

Haku was angrily looking at Naruto. Mood swings again.

"But…Kakashi killed you!"

Haku shook her head and replied,

"No. I survived for some unknown reason," she spoke in a calmer tone, trying not to attract attention.

Naruto dropped his jaw.

"So…how…did…you look fat!" he blurted.

"I'm pregnant," she sighed.

"Whoa," was all the stunned blonde boy could say.

Unfortunately, to make this moment even worse, Saeko walked in on them.

"Oh, who's this?" she asked Haku.

Naruto was confused.

"Naruto. One of the other people who now know I'm not dead," she spoke nonchalantly.

Saeko looked at Naruto.

"Oh."

The three were in silence until Naruto finally said something.

"Haku?"

"Yes?"

"Does anyone else know?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Your sensei and Sakura."

"They didn't tell me?" he said, surprised.

"I guess not," she said.

It was silence all over again.

"I'll be going now," Saeko left the awkwardness.

Now it was just Haku and Naruto.

"Sasuke doesn't know?" he asked her.

"No. When he does, I'm not sure if he'll like me. He's going to think I meant to kill him." That part of her sentence slipped out.

"You did almost kill him!" he shouted.

Haku shook her head.

"No. I…could have never killed him. I did the same thing to Sasuke as I did with Zabuza. I shot the needles in places that would make him feel and look like he was in a state of dying…but no…I never intended to kill him," she reflected.

Naruto was utterly confused.

"But you said…"

"Only to make you kill me. I still failed him," she said sadly.

It was quiet once again as both Haku and Naruto thought in silence. Not in the least to say it was still awkward.

"Have you named the baby yet?" Naruto joked, breaking the silence yet again.

Haku gave him a little smile and said,

"No."

"Think you could name it Naruto? After me? I saved the day!" he said triumphantly.

She chuckled.

"Hm. Maybe."

_Naruto wasn't as bad as the others but I'm not looking forward to meeting Sasuke. I honestly don't know what his reaction will be…_

_

* * *

_

S.E.: I think that chapter was bad.

Chi: I could've done so much better.

Natasha: You can't even write your own name, Chi.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Miserable Company

Chapter Thirteen: Miserable Company

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just Saeko.

---

**I can't believe you thought that was the end! Well...I did disappear for quite a while. Sorry! I died for a while but I came back! CAME BACK! Enjoy this chapter, okay?**

---

Haku paced the floors. The clock was about to strike midnight and she was not sleepy.

It had been a day since Naruto found out. This troubled the soon to be mother greatly. What if he blabbed it out to everyone? He couldn't…

"Haku dear? What's wrong?" Saeko looked worried and sat down in her chair.

"It's just that Sasuke is left and personally…I don't want to see him. He might still have a grudge against me and I want to be repent for almost 'killing' him," Haku spoke sadly.

Saeko felt Haku's worry. She could understand why Haku was a little afraid of him seeing her again.

Haku bit her lip.

"I must let him know I'm alive…and a girl. But how?" she asked herself.

"Maybe he'll come to the fruit stand?" Saeko guessed.

Haku shook her head.

"I don't think he will. Why?" she asked the elderly woman, a little tired.

Saeko smiled.

"Get some rest Haku dear. It's not good for the baby. Let me take care of this," Saeko pushed Haku into her room and closed the door as Haku got changed into her sleepwear and crawled under the covers.

--

_Zabuza?_

_Haku saw Zabuza standing before her and looked down at her._

"_Yes Zabuza-san?" she asked respectfully._

_Zabuza shifted his eyes and spoke,_

"_Do you have something you wish to tell me, Haku?" he asked, in a calm and throaty voice._

_Haku looked down._

"_No."_

_Zabuza walked around her._

"_Then explain why there is blood on your pants, no?" he inquired, not sounding angry._

_Haku was scared in the back of her mind. She knew this day would come._

"_I…Zabuza…"_

"_Answer me, Haku."_

"_I'm…not…male."_

_This surprised Zabuza. All this time…Haku was a girl?_

"_That's impossible. You can't be female. I raised you as a weapon…"_

_Haku was shaking in her mind, but she remained tall. She couldn't show Zabuza weakness._

_Darkness surrounded Haku…_

--

Haku woke up in a cold sweat. That was a horrible nightmare. Was it true? Haku shook her head. Part of it was. She saw the sunshine come down through the window. That nightmare felt like years instead of hours.

"Haku dear! Breakfast!" Saeko called out to her.

Haku got up slowly, her stomach aching with hunger and the baby, changed into a fresh kimono that was blue and purple. She walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Saeko put out a plate with a breakfast omelet.

"Thanks Sae-san," she smiled and bit into the meaty goodness that was the omelet.

"You are going to see that Sasuke today, whether you like it or not," Saeko said sternly, like she was Haku's grandmother.

Haku stopped eating and dropped her omelet back on her plate.

"Sae-san…I don't know where he lives or whatever," she hoped to get out of it.

Saeko raised a gray brow.

"I do."

Haku looked the other way.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, alarmed.

"You never asked," replied Saeko nonchalantly.

Haku sighed and finished her omelet. After putting her plate in the sink, and getting directions from Saeko, she left the house and started to walk towards the Uchiha's place.

No doubt Haku was a pretty and young teenager, despite her pregnancy and all. She earned some looks from some of her male peers as she continued on by.

"Where is this place?" she murmured, trying to find the address.

"Lost, little lady?" A man about twice her age and uglier than anyone, started to hit on her.

"No, so leave me alone," she said, polite but sending out a pissed off vibe.

"C'mon," he said, being stupid.

Haku didn't want to deal with this now, and she looked for anything small, sharp and quick to throw.

"Pins! Get your thumbtacks and pins and small pointy stuff here!" yelled the woman who ran a small pin stand near Haku.

"Sorry!" she apologized quickly as she stole a pin and aimed for the guy's neck.

"Oww!" he screeched and he fell onto the ground, unconscious.

This earned quite a gathering, and Haku smacked herself in her mind.

_Bad, bad idea._

"You killed him!" yelled an angry man.

"No I didn't! He's unconscious!" she tried to prove her innocence.

She ran as fast as a pregnant teen could, which admittedly wasn't fast as she escaped the mob. She stopped once they were out of view and slumped down and her hands rested on her knees.

"Ugh…that was murder…" she huffed and tried to regain some more oxygen in her system. She had forgotten what it was like to run.

"Well, I still have to…" Haku stopped her sentence and looked dead ahead of her. The address to Sasuke's place.

She inhaled a sharp breath, and walked up to the door. The house gave her chills, and she wasn't really sure why. Besides the fact he was the only Uchiha left. Haku didn't want to know what had happened to his clan.

She nervously tapped the door. He had to know.

She waited a couple seconds and then the door swung open. There stood the brooding living ice cube, Uchiha Sasuke.

"If you're selling me something, I'm not interested," he merely stated.

Haku shook her head.

"I'm not selling you anything. It's…me, Uchiha Sasuke. Haku," she tried to make it sound so simple.

The Sharingan user just stared at her. She had certainly changed.

"You're a girl?"

"Yes. I lied. Pregnant too," she added.

Sasuke looked around and let the girl in his house.

_Weird. Wouldn't he…be mad at me for almost 'killing' him? He's being unusually hospitable._

Haku felt more chills down her spine as she entered the Uchiha manor. It was extravagant, but just like a broken down house, it had the main windows boarded up.

"What are you doing here? Does anybody else know and why are you pregnant?" his tone totally changed from a few minutes ago.

Haku solemnly replied,

"I'm not dead, so I came here. Your sensei, Sakura and Naruto know and I don't know why I am pregnant."

Sasuke thought over her explanation and icily shot back,

"You nearly killed me!"

Haku raised her hands up in defense, a little surprised by the Uchiha's sudden tone.

"No I didn't!"

"You intended to!"

"I didn't! I precariously shot those needles at you in places that couldn't kill you! I NEVER intended to kill you! It was your friend who got me!" she roared like an angry bear at the Uchiha.

That shut him up.

Haku took in a breath. She needed to stop yelling. Bad for the baby.

--

Like it? I tried to keep Sasuke in character. I tried to make this longer but I need to update some of my other neglected fics...


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Trust

Chapter Fourteen: Trust

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just, y'know, Saeko.

* * *

Finally! I have updated this fic. Honestly, I was going to discontinue this fic but then I realized how many people love this. So, I'll keep it going :) I still have some writers block but I'll try :) 

News: I am thinking about making this a NaruHakuSasu triangle, especially since this chapter hints Sasuke a little bit. I would love to hear your opinion! You guys keep me going :)

* * *

Sasuke was in disbelief, his onyx eyes wide. 

Haku looked away, her brown eyes on the sky.

"Sasuke...I'm a changed woman, I swear. I can't afford to be what I was once. I'm going to be a mother soon," Haku looked down at her enlarged belly.

Sasuke looked at her belly, then at Haku.

"I don't trust you," Sasuke looked away, not facing Haku.

Haku sighed and tried again.

"I already told you, Sasuke. I never intended to kill you. It was your friend, Naruto, that made me realize I couldn't kill you. Naruto thinks of you as someone he has to constantly best, right? He's so confident. I couldn't take that away from him."

Sasuke looked at her, Haku staring back at him.

"It was torture."

Haku decided to end it, being as this Uchiha was stubborn. There was a long silence between the pregnant brunette and the lanky, raven haired boy before anyone broke the silence. Sasuke spoke up first, which surprised Haku.

"You do realize the child is a bastard child. Out of wedlock."

This infuriated Haku, although she did not show anger on his face. She knew deep down Sasuke was right, but the words were like a blood-sucking, contorting insect that leeched itself upon Haku. She was a child out of wedlock.

"You do not ever call my baby that!"

Sasuke felt her pain, but ignored it.

"Your child probably will be a pariah from society."

Haku wanted to smack him, but barely restrained herself. She knew Sasuke was saying these things on purpose, riling her up.

"I'm not going to let the air out. No matter what, I will have this baby. The baby doesn't deserve to be let go. I will raise it."

Despite the tension between them, they yet again had a long silence, and it felt rather awkward. Sasuke yet again surprised Haku, because he broke the silence once again.

"What is it?"

Haku had a confused look on her face, not understanding what he meant.

Sasuke rephrased his question again.

"Is it a boy or girl?"

Haku was taken aback, stunned and surprised he had suddenly gained interest in her baby, especially after what Sasuke had just called her baby a bastard child and a child out of wedlock.

However, she still answered his question.

"I'm not sure. It could be twins for all I know. It doesn't matter though, because I will love my baby no matter what."

Sasuke looked away before he dismissed Haku.

"Bye," Haku bothered to say good bye to the stoic boy, although he did not say good bye back to Haku. He watched her leave, noticing she was wobbling a little bit because of the baby.

He felt a wave of emotions overthrow him, emotions he hadn't felt in years. And Haku's last sentence repeated over and over in his mind, as he tried to shake it out of his mind.

_"It doesn't matter though, because I will love my baby no matter what."_

Sasuke thought about what Haku had told him, about her unconditional love towards her unborn baby. He stared out where Haku had left, cast his eyes to the floor and quietly closed the door.

--

Haku squirmed in her bed, trying to get some rest. She kept on thinking about her visit with Sasuke, what she could've done and what she shouldn't have done. One part of her hated him for being so insulting and rude but the other side of her with more common sense understood why Sasuke might've acted like that, and related the raven haired boy to herself.

_His parents were killed...like mine. He had to live by himself for years, like me. He's so angry. He probably still believes that I meant to kill him, but I didn't._

Haku tried not to think about too much. She needed the sleep, which would help the baby in the long run. She snuggled in the warm covers of her bed and drifted off, forgetting her troubles temporarily.

--

"Haku? Haku dear?" Saeko tapped Haku lightly on her shoulder as she moved around, trying to ignore her but no longer couldn't. She sleepily opened her eyelids, her brown eyes seeing Saeko come into view.

"Good morning Sae-san," she smiled.

Saeko's gray eyes twinkled as she announced,

"I have a guest here for breakfast. Wash up, will you?" she asked sweetly.

Haku nodded as Saeko left Haku by herself, closing the door behind her for Haku's own privacy.

_Funny...Saeko usually tells me if she's inviting a guest over. Oh well. Can't be helped._

Haku got out of bed carefully, her belly swollen, as she put on her robe and headed towards the bathroom. She saw herself in the mirror, her long brown hair not in a bun and she saw she had bags under her chocolate brown eyes. She grabbed a small towel and turned on the water as she got the towel wet enough to wash her face. It slightly woke her up, but no way was she going to make it extremely cold water. She turned off the water and headed back to her room, where she opened the dresser drawer and pulled out a blue, purple and grey dress. She took off her robe, got dressed and headed back to the bathroom to brush her hair.

"Where's the brush?" she asked herself, looking for the brush she used. There it was, in a drawer under the sink. She took it out and started to brush her brown hair, making sure she got the tangles out. Usually she'd pull it back, but since she didn't know who the guest was, she let it down.

She walked out of the bathroom into the hall and entered the kitchen and living room, where at the table, sitting in Saeko's seat, was the guest.

Haku was stunned, her brown eyes wide in shock.

The guest Saeko had invited over for breakfast was...Sakura?


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Out

Chapter Fifteen: Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just Saeko

* * *

Well, I'm still considering about the NaruHakuSasu triangle thingy, especially since that might come in handy in later chapters.

Here is chapter 15!

* * *

Haku was surprised. What was Sakura doing here?

Saeko smiled and placed a plate of pancakes on Sakura's placemat.

"Thanks, Saeko-san," Sakura smiled as she dug in to her pancakes, eating each piece politely and not gorging on each pancake.

"Hi...Sakura..." Haku smiled, awkwardly.

Sakura placed her fork down and said,

"Hi Haku! Saeko invited me over, and I have nothing else to do, so I accepted. Plus..."

Haku didn't like the sound of Sakura's voice.

"You and Sakura are going to have a...oh, what do you young people call it, oh! A girl's day out. Surely, Haku dear, you want to be around your peers?"

Haku tried to not show any awkwardness but shrugged. She had peers?

"Haku, well, you don't have to if you don't feel like it. I mean, you are pregnant," Sakura reasoned, feeling a little embarressed she had come at all.

Haku looked at the beckoning Saeko, who clearly wanted Haku to spend some time with Sakura, then looked at the out of place Sakura, her green eyes casting a far off look at the floor. She didn't want to look ungrateful in front of Saeko, and she didn't want to come off as an antisocial pregnant woman. Well...she kind of was, but that was beside the point.

"I'll go," she surrendered and Saeko gleamed while Sakura finished her breakfast.

"C'mon, I'll buy you some breakfast," Sakura coaxed, leaving out the front door. Haku paused and then Saeko walked up to her and whispered,

"Haku, you really need it."

Haku nodded, hugged Saeko and left with Sakura.

--

The pink haired girl and the pregnant brunette were sitting at a small cafe table, Haku nibbling on a sweet little pastry.

"How many months?" Sakura asked, curious.

Haku looked at her swollen belly.

"Almost seven months next week."

Sakura's jade green eyes were widened.

"Hey, Haku?"

She gave her her full attention.

"How could you have lived if you were pregnant when you were in the coffin?" she asked, really confused.

Haku looked away and shrugged and shook her head.

"That puzzles me too."

Then on, Sakura didn't ask anymore questions about Haku's pregnancy as she sipped on her drink, watching Haku finish off her pastry.

"The Chunin exams are coming up," Sakura slipped in that sentence non chalantly.

This piqued Haku's interest.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Sasuke, Naruto and I are going to enter. I bet it's going to be tough," Sakura sighed.

Haku was interested.

"Well, I hope you do well."

Haku was going to leave it at that until Sakura brought up,

"Aren't you going to resume being a shinobi? Er...kunoichi?"

Haku stared at her hard and finally answered,

"No."

Sakura was surprised.

"Haku, your skills are brilliant! Naruto had told me of your kekkai genkai, y'know...after we thought you were dead..." Sakura explained.

Haku didn't answer for a while and then stated,

"I'll be a mother in two months. I can't afford to be a ninja and a mother and even then...I couldn't be a ninja again..."

Sakura finished her drink, threw it away in the trash and returned to the table, and replied,

"Why not? Haku...you could start over and be one of us. A Konohagakure kunoichi. Saeko could take care of your baby-,"

Haku cut her off, Sakura was surprised that she had been so abruptly interrupted.

"No."

Sakura finally gave up and was quiet for the remainder of the hour, and had asked Haku if they wanted to go anywhere else. She politely turned down Sakura's offer and said good bye to her, leaving and heading back towards Saeko's house.

_Why would Sakura ask me that? Once a mother, always a mother. I'm only fifteen. I can't handle life or death situations like I could before. I'll be a mother, a young mother and I can't just dump the baby in Saeko's hands and let her do all the work._

Haku slowly walked back, thinking about what Sakura had said.

_However...if I wasn't pregnant...I could pass the Chunin exams easily. Then again, I should be at jonin level...oh..._

She pulled back her brown hair in a bun and continued her long walk back to Saeko's house.


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Danger

Chapter Sixteen: Danger

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just Saeko and the three men

* * *

Hey guys! Glad to see you liked the last chapter. I'm sorry if any of you are itching for some romance, but I like taking things slow. I promise, next chapter WILL have some hints of NaruHaku. Also, I promise to make the chapters longer, since a lot of people told me that the chapters were a bit short! 

Well...let's continue on! This chapter has a lot of drama and action and it's longer than my usual chaper length, so yay!

* * *

Haku knocked on the door, waiting for Saeko to open the door up. She didn't hear the old woman shuffle her feet. She tried knocking again. She waited a couple more minutes and then her intuition took over: something was wrong.

She ran around to the nearest window and, although concealed by blinds, she saw a large object barricading the window. The hair on the back of her neck stood up, and her brown eyes widened and became more alert.

She was right. Something was wrong.

Haku couldn't get in through the window because one, it was closed off and two, even if it wasn't blocked, she was pregnant. Climbing the ledge would be murder on her well being and could endanger her child's life.

She then found the screen door behind the house and found that it wasn't locked. Haku was lucky; the intruder had to be stupid enough to not lock the screen door. She tried not to make the door creak and tiptoed into the bleak room. She saw the chairs turned over, books thrown all over the floor. Chills went down her spine. It had been a long, long time since she had felt this deadly silence. She wished she had her senbon needles with her, but she didn't. She tiptoed around, looking for Saeko.

"Sae-san?" Haku immediately regretted saying 'Saeko', because she knew she would draw attention. Were her skills in ninja warfare already faltering?

She then heard ragged breathing, breathing that belonged to a beat up, elderly woman.

_Sae-san! No! What if...!_

She forgot about being quiet and ran, following the ragged and forced breathing until she saw a huddled mass, leaning in a corner. She knew at that moment, it was Saeko.

"H-Haku...dear?" she coughed, hoarsely whispering to Haku.

"Sae-san...what happened to you? No...what happened to the house?" she asked, worried and concerned, her hand on Saeko's shoulder.

Saeko faced Haku, some blood dripping from the corners of her mouth, her gray eyes not filled with the shining wisdom Haku had grown accustomed to. Saeko sighed, not without coughing and practically crawled her way to Haku. She wheezed and then told Haku what happened.

--

_A few hours before Haku arrived_

Saeko watched the two young women leave the house, smiling. She felt youthful just watching the two girls leave, reminding her when she was a teenager.

She locked the door and went to the closet where she pulled out a mop and bucket. She brough the bucket to the kitchen sink and started to fill up the bucket, humming a song that was popular when she was young.

"Oh, the moon shines on me and the lotus ..." she sang, her gray eyes twinkling. She turned off the faucet and carried the bucket onto the kitchen floor where she grabbed the mop and started to mop the kitchen floor, humming and swaying the mop as if she had a dancing partner. It was a perfect time for Saeko to resume her daily housework before Haku arrived back home. She wanted to clean the kitchen floor, clean the living room and maybe even clean Haku's room up. She wanted to see the beautiful smile on Haku's face, the smile that reminded Saeko of her own Miku.

"Oh, this spot's not coming out," Saeko rubbed the mop top against the stubborn stain, putting in as much strength as a sixty-nine year old woman could force on her mop.

_Creeeeeaaaakkk_

Saeko didn't respond at first, and then asked,

"Haku dear? Home so soon? Is there something wrong-,"

A hand slid across the old woman's face, covering her mouth and the person's hot breath in her ear, evilly hissing,

"Where is Haku?"

Saeko felt her heartbeat go up about a hundred miles per beat and was shocked that she was immobilized. She tried to bite the man's hand, but even her mouth was as if it were zipped by an invisible zipper.

She felt her mouth being scratched and a small whack to the back of her head, damaging her. She immediately felt disoriented and dizzy, no longer able to focus on her surroundings.

"Mrffhuh..." Saeko was being gagged.

Then as if the zipper was unzipped, Saeko inhaled and gasped at the same time, clutching her throat. She tried turning her head around to face her attacker, but then saw two more mysterious figures, zipping around her house and destroying her precious house.

Tears started to well up in the old woman's eyes as she saw her precious house fall victim to the two figures as she collapsed, her attacker no longer holding her up.

"I'll be back...and you better answer when I arrive..."

The sentence echoed through the house, and when Saeko huddled to a corner, she passed out for what seemed to be forever and was in the dark until she heard Haku come in, when she started to try to breath.

--

Haku's blood boiled. She felt a bloodthirsty need to hunt down these evil people who would hurt an innocent old woman and destroy her house.

"Sae-san...please...let me carry you to your bed."

Saeko refused and said she could walk, but when she tried, her knees wobbled and she fell. Haku swept in and although her belly was preventing her to actually carry the old woman, Haku pushed Saeko onto her back and hunching over, her face almost buried in her belly, slowly ambled to Saeko's room, where when the two got in there, Haku turned around and Saeko slid off her back, now on her backside on the bed.

"Haku dear..." Saeko's eyes were tearing up from the generosity of Haku. Haku smiled but then returned to a more serious, angry look.

"Sae-san...do you know what these men looked like? Anything?" Haku asked for Saeko to clarify what the attackers looked like, but she sadly shook her head.

"One man must've turned off the lights. Haku dear, they were asking for you. I'm worried...the man said he'd be back in a couple of hours..." Saeko remembered, shaking from fear of the men.

Haku's eyebrows were pressed, and then the most unlikely conversation came back in her mind at an inconvient time.

_"Why not? Haku...you could start over and be one of us. A Konohagakure kunoichi."_

_"Aren't you going to resume being a shinobi? Er...kunoichi?"_

Haku cast her brown eyes on the floor. Although the conversation was about Haku becoming a kunoichi again, she related the words to her predicament right now. She needed to protect Saeko, and try to regain the ninja prowess she once possessed. Just for this one time, where Saeko's life was in danger. Then, she thought, she would never have to resort to the risky business of ninja.

"Saeko...you need to stay somewhere safe. Is there anywhere you can go?" she asked the elderly woman.

Saeko looked at her, confused and then realized what Haku was about to do.

"Haku dear! Don't you dare go after those men! Please...not in your condition!" Saeko begged the young, determined woman.

Haku half smiled and faced Saeko.

"Sae-san...you've been so kind to me. You let me live here, let me have food to eat and you treat me like family. You accepted me even when I told you about my past. Please...Sae-san...I understand why you don't want me to do this, but I have to."

Saeko looked away, and Haku finished her conversation.

"You gave me a second chance. It's time I do something for you. Please, Sae-san. Go to a safe place. Don't worry about me."

Haku stared at the old woman for a couple of minutes before Saeko finally accepted what Haku was planning to do.

"Haku dear...be careful. The man said he'd be back in hours...and it's been about three hours...I don't want you to go at it alone," Saeko warned, her eyes were filled with anxiety and worry.

Haku hadn't thought about that. She pondered and then came up with an answer. But first, where to put Saeko...

"Saeko...why don't you go to Sakura's house? You'll be safe there. I trust Sakura," she offered, gingerly taking Saeko's hand as Saeko weakly rose up on the bed, her body shaking.

"It's so far from here..."

Haku asserted her decision.

"Just leave the house and get to Sakura's. Explain your problem. She might get flustered about it, but whatever you do, do NOT let her get other Konoha ninja or follow me, okay?" she laid out the safety plan for Saeko.

Saeko was assured about her own safety but had to ask Haku,

"Promise me you won't go after those men on your own."

Haku smiled and hugged Saeko.

"I know the perfect ninja to help me. And maybe the other one will come along too."

Saeko nodded and understood the two certain ninja Haku was talking about.


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Gathering

Chapter Seventeen: Gathering

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just Saeko and the three men

* * *

Left you on a cliffhanger, right? Mwahahaha. Anyway, here's the first "noticeable" NaruHaku moment in the entire fic, reallly, as I promised. It's a bit subtle, but it's there. This is a super dee duper long chapter, seriously. Be prepared to sit back and read. 

I wonder if Haku can recruit Naruto and Sasuke in time...hmmm...

* * *

It had been so long since she had used her bloodline limit.

Not that she liked using it. Well, not in the same way she had used it.

Haku knew she had to use it, especially for these men that had attacked Saeko and hurt her. How dare those vile men hurt the one person that had treated her with such kindness and love that she had been secretly craving for years!

Haku knew she was about to embark on a risky battle and she needed the help of two certain shinobis.

She had underestimated Naruto's power, and she saw the wonders of his montrous and demonic like transformation. Plus, she knew him. She had enjoyed his company. Then there was the brooding, living ice cube Sasuke, who she knew she needed to persuade and coax a bit more.

Time was of the essence, a luxury that unfortunately Haku did not have. She needed to get to Naruto and Sasuke fast and try to get back to Saeko's house before the men came back for her.

_I know you'll be safe, Sae-san._

Haku left from the screen door, heading out from the back of the house and started to leave the lot. She ran as fast as she could, although being pregnant slowed her down every sprint she took.

"Must...hurry..." she panted, trying to make her legs move. It was taking so much out of the fifteen year old's body and was quickly wiping out her energy.

_I can't get tired now...not when my life and my baby's life is hanging on the line!_

Haku huffed and puffed and shoved her way through people, hoping to find a spiky, blond haired boy. She continued to search, push and shove, looking for Naruto, hoping that he would help her.

"Ouch! You bumped into me! Who did that?"

The voice brought a small light of hope in Haku. It was Naruto!

"Naruto!" Haku said, exhaling harshly, tired of walking. Naruto turned around and saw a weary, tired Haku, sweat beads rolling down her chin.

"Haku? Oh, hi!"

Haku had no time for small chit chat. She looked for an alleyway and dragged the confused blond in there, making sure no one was around.

"Uhh..Haku, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, observing his current situation. Haku looked around, making sure nobody could see the two of them and then whispered,

"Naruto...I need your help."

Her tone was dire, and Naruto kept on listening, which was weird because Naruto usually didn't listen much.

"For what?"

Haku sighed.

"I'm in danger, and so is Sae-san. These men came and attacked Sae-san, demanding to know my whereabouts. I had to send Sae-san over to Sakura's house-,"

Naruto's big cerulean eyes were even wider as he soaked in, and then interrupted,

"Does Sakura know?"

Haku shook her head.

"No."

Naruto was quiet for a long time, thinking about Haku's problem.

"Naruto, I really need your help. You have...amazing abilities, and I can't do this by myself...not when I'm expecting a baby. You're probably more powerful than I am," she admitted to the blond.

Naruto flashed his cheesy grin and joked,

"Weeell, I'll have to fit it in my schedule."

Haku smiled for a second but then frowned. Time was running out.

"Also...Naruto?"

Naruto nodded.

"I need Sasuke too."

Haku then saw Naruto's face go green, envious and growled.

"Sasuke? Sasuke!" he pouted.

Haku sighed. She then realized Naruto had some type of rivalry and grudge towards Sasuke. No matter, she still needed Sasuke.

"Naruto, do you want to prove to me you're better than Sasuke?" she thought of a way for Naruto to stop pouting.

He jerked back into his usual self.

"Fine."

She half smiled.

"Now...to get Sasuke..."

--

Naruto and Haku were looking around for Sasuke. He wasn't at the manor, and he wasn't at his new place, an apartment.

"Where is Sasuke?" Haku muttered to herself.

"Oh, oh well, we can't find him, let's go," Naruto started to walk away, grabbing Haku's delicate hand while trying to move the pregnant teen. Haku was surprised, but retracted her hand from Naruto's grasp.

"Please, Naruto. We don't have much time. I want to protect Sae-san, and I need all the help I can get, because in my condition...I can't fight those men by myself."

Naruto looked deep into Haku's eyes, pleading to him, like she had before. On the bridge so many months ago. Naruto couldn't say no to her. Even now, when she looked even prettier. Pregnant or not, Haku was a very lovely young woman, Naruto even admitted that she was much more mature and actually acknowledged Naruto's existence, unlike his crush Sakura.

Naruto mumbled an incoherent "Fine", and Haku smiled. They kept on looking around town, looking for the raven haired Uchiha who's hair looked like a duck butt.

Haku looked. And looked.

It had been forty five minutes and no sign of the Uchiha. Even while Naruto was getting restless with the search for Sasuke, Haku had to admit that maybe she couldn't find Sasuke in time.

"Well..it looks like it's you and me, Naruto. Let's go back to Sae-san's house," Haku sounded defeated.

Naruto grinned. He had won!

"You're forgetting someone."

The stoic, icy tone shivered through Haku, as she finally came to a realization about who it was.

"Sasuke?" Haku repeated his name, surprised.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, his tone was disappointed, disappointed that Sasuke just had to show up and be all cool in front of Haku.

"How did you...We thought..." Haku was clearly confused.

Sasuke shrugged, his onyx eyes closed.

"I have nothing better to do, and anyone who hurts an old woman deserves punishment," he leaned backward a little, giving off a cool vibe. Naruto growled at him, his fists clenched. He just had to show him up!

Haku sighed, relieved.

"Well...we better hurry up. I want to get there quickly, and as soon as possible. We need to be there before the men do, to have an advantage," Haku planned out for the blond and the raven haired ninjas.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically and Sasuke didn't reply or make any movement, which Haku took as a sign of understanding.

"Let's go."


End file.
